


Friend Helping Friend

by bunnynovella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Curiosity, F/F, Femslash, Firsts, SFS2020, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Shameless (US) Femslash Week, Smut, Strap-Ons, season 4, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnynovella/pseuds/bunnynovella
Summary: Svetlana’s has her eye on Mandy for a while. After one more dumb boy breaks her heart, Svetlana decides to make a move.
Relationships: Mandy Milkovich/Svetlana Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Friend Helping Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shameless Femslash Week- Day 1 (Firsts). I was inspired to write this because of [Banging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582823) by Magneticdice. In it, Mickey (POV) also walks in on Svetlana/Mandy and is in shock. But the scene was stuck on me and I wanted so much more of the scene, but this time from Svetlana/Mandy’s POV. I can canonly see them becoming some kind of sexual partner to each other in bed, even if Mandy is straight or whatever (and after Vee being ‘bi’ but not really, you know they’d leave Mandy straight). I also wrote Svetlana to be a mix of more casual English but also a tad in the way she speaks. I thought too much of her slightly broken speech could be obnoxious or seem insulting but still wanted it to sound like her. Svetlana’s clearly smart. 
> 
> Also I haven’t abandoned Cat’s Meow! I figured since I was posting an update I’d just let everyone know that I was working on multiple of these fics for Shameless Femslash Week (because of course I’m writing for it lol) and haven’t gotten a chance to finish the next chapter. It’ll be up soon but currently I do have 1 Sandy/Debbie work to post this week to tide you over. Anyway, bet nobody’s written a Mandy/Svetlana fic since 2014 haha.

Life in America wasn’t going exactly the way she planned out. She had been forced to sleep with a man before quickly finding out she was pregnant. A stupid piece of shit husband of a man too. At first she wasn’t even sure baby was his, but those blue eyes on their son said otherwise.

Husband married her but there was no happy nuclear family ending there. She found out he was a rainbow boy, unable to love her as she longed for. Still they’d grow to have a very rocky and unstable understanding of each other.

Shit hit the fan as they say soon after marriage but eventually a mostly doable understanding happened; The trio and family came together to raise Evgeni. That rocky unstable ground they stood on somehow managed to hold them all up with only the occasional crumbling of the floor.

She secretly considered the rainbow boys family, more so than the father that sold her and mother who no loved her. Besides them, the occasional family ended up living with them for one reason or another. More family.

Mostly these Milkoviches were in and out, between jail and failed relationships. Sandy seemed to have the most luck and the further of relations, so her hold in the house was the weakest. A sporadic fight with fuck of the month might land her on the couch but that was it.

Iggy, Colin, and Joey were in and out the most, spending half the time somewhere in the house and half the time at new girlfriends’ houses. Colin didn’t even pay her any attention but Iggy spent plenty of time with his eyes out of his head when looking at her. Joey was a mix of both.

Mandy was most stable. At least, at home. Her relationships frequently exploded in all their faces. Hard to keep up. Fake date Orange Boy, real date Orange Boy’s brother, many flings, Big tall Black man.

All boys. All stupid men who think with their dick. Svetlana didn’t know why either, she seemed too smart for them. First boy was dumbest, subjecting himself to other stupid men. Second boy couldn't pick a pretty black haired beauty even when she prove her love. Flings all end bad. Kenyatta abusive piece of shit.

She didn’t understand, of all the people she had met, Mandy was too good for what she went through. Too pretty too, Svetlana had caught enough of an eyeful of her smooth porcelain skin to know exactly what was underneath those clothes.

Mandy wasn’t exactly ashamed of what she had either, and frequently weaponized it against men. Still she never seemed to notice the effect it had on the women too.

After one particularly bad fight with current stupid boy, Mandy was in her room, scowling as her fingers sped across the screen of her phone. She was likely giving man a piece of medicine. Like he deserve.

Svetlana stood outside, hovering in doorway. Lately, she caught Mandy’s gaze just a tad longer than she was used to. She did not think her pretty sister in law even noticed her eyes drifting on Svetlana, but her background taught her even the subtlest of signs.

She did not think these signs meant Mandy picked girls now as Svetlana often did, she just thought she might be lonely and her thoughts had drifted to Svetlana. Sometimes even straight coworkers liked to let her finger them, or more on good days, to get off. Just friend helping friend.

She did not mind to help this friend, coming to enjoy Mandy and found her to be exactly the kind of girl she would enjoy rolling around in bed with. To see that perky chest for longer than the glance she got when Mandy’s too big tank fell down. So she took action. “Man disappoint? No surprise there.”

Mandy glanced up at her, the furrow of her eyebrow seeping. “When do they not?”

“Trick question? Men always do.”

She walked closer near her, shutting the door silently behind her before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She was wearing a red silk robe, a normal sight for her already but it hid a secret underneath; Svetlana had went ahead and secured her strapon in the hopes that Mandy was feeling up to trying out women.

“Fucking right you are.”

She reached out, trailing her hand down Mandy’s arm. “What did dumb boy do this time?”

Mandy’s eye drifted down, watching the hand as her face reflected a small amount of confusion. “Uh, he fucked his ex that he called a skank the week before. Caught the pair of fuckers too.”

Her hand continued, going up this time as she brushed the edge of Mandy’s shirt. An inhale of breath let Svetlana know the action was stirring something up. “Fuck him. _Козёл_.”

Conflict came across her face while her head leaned back ever so slightly, exposing more of her skin and throat. “ _я хочу заняться с тобой сексом_. Let me show you good time, take mind off small dick stupid man. Too pretty to fool with that.”

Svetlana brushed her robe away, showing off the long black dildo hidden underneath. She watched Mandy’s eyes follow the movement of Svetlana’s robe before she took a deep breath. Her eyes widened. Svetlana leaned forward slowly, smirk growing on her face as she gave Mandy plenty of time to move away. She didn’t, and their lips connected.

Immediately Mandy opened her mouth, gasping and tangling her tongue with Svetlana’s before moaning. The pair wrestled as they fought to pull each other’s clothes off. Mandy pushed Svetlana’s robe off completely while Svetlana tore the other girl’s shirt over her head. Mandy then raised up, grabbing tightly at her sister in law while hovering above her.

Mandy was clearly a more dominant person, a fact that led Svetlana to internally laugh at. Her husband was bossy in bed according to gossip. Not man of the two.

But Svetlana was also used to being in charge, so she took the reins back. She flipped over Mandy, who thudded down on her back, before she ripped her dark skinny jeans off her body. Her underwear soon followed, putting that milky porcelain skin on display.

Now the only item on either of them was the strapon, currently lined up with Mandy’s entrance. She teased, just brushing it inside like so before Mandy whined and reached for Svetlana’s thighs. She grabbed on, nearly digging her fingers through the skin before Svetlana pushed in slowly.

“Ah _fuckkkk_.”

“You feel so good, _Котик_.”

She adjusted, finding an angle that had Mandy panting. Her hips then found rhythm, thrusting in and out of the woman beneath her. Occasionally she’d slide the toy at the edge of being out before, almost completely out of Mandy, before slamming back into her.

She leaned into Mandy, both wanting to get closer and because Mandy’s hands were gripping her back and raking her nails down in a way she knew would leave marks later.

Her speed increased with the thoughts of those marks being visible for at least a week, allowing her hips to drive in and out while hearing the smacks of their skin hitting each other as her toy drove into both of them.

“Jesus Christ, yes that fucking angle.” Mandy screamed, hips raising off the mattress. “Ugh god, keep going. Fuck me, harder!”

Svetlana rose up, placing her hands on Mandy’s hips to force the new angle as the girl squealed when Svetlana hit the new spot every time.

A new voice. “Can you keep it the fuck down in there? You ain’t the only fucker home right now!”

Mandy reaches for a pillow, throwing it with a thud across the door. “Get fucked, Mickey!”

A pound on the door followed.

“Go away small dick boy, we busy.”

Mandy laughed, before moaning as Svetlana continued to hit that sweet sweet spit while her hand reached around, barely grazing her hole just to add extra sensation to the act. She rubbed at it, pulling another moan from Mandy before her hand returned to grip at her hips and pound harder into her.

“The fuck?” Mickey ripped the door open, mouth dropping open as Svetlana smirked before increasing her pace. Mandy’s head tossed back at the act, eyes squeezing shut. “Are you fucking my sister? What the hell, Svetlana!”

Another pillow smacked into Mickey. before a fed up noise rose from his throat and he flipped the pair off. The door slammed before they both heard, “Fucking nasty. Fuck someone that isn’t living in the house!”

“Do not be jealous rainbow boy, this is only fun. Sex between friends.”

Mandy opened her mouth before turning her head and her voice choked in the pillow instead. Svetlana had ended that round it seemed. Sweat rolled down her face as Mandy’s thighs shook beneath her. Very close to the edge. Her gasps were hot and plentiful, face frequently rolling into the pillow on her side.

Her thighs squeezed again while Svetlana’s hips kept burying into her cunt, before one last hard snap of the hips caused Mandy to release a sob before her whole body jerked. Her orgasm pulsed through her before Svetlana roughly grasped her chin and tilted it up.

Mandy shuttered through as Svetlana’s kept her pace up, the double sided dildo continuously burying in them both. Mandy laid back, mewling softly while her body shuddered with each thrust. Her hands roamed the parts of Svetlana she could touch, brushing her hips and thighs softly.

A few minutes after Mandy, Svetlana’s orgasm ripped through her too. Her mouth fell into an ‘O’ shape as her body more gracefully trembled through the motions. Use to the act of sex, even more so than Mandy who had quite the reputation.

They both stayed attached together, breathing deeply before Svetlana leaned down for one last kiss. She ran her tongue over Mandy’s lip before brushing their mouths together. Pulling back, she slowly exited Mandy. She grabbed her robe, tossing it over her shoulders and leaving it open.

“Fun yes? If men disappoint again I will make better. Do oral favorite next time.”

Mandy pushed up, smile lighting up her face as Svetlana walked out of room exactly as she was; robe open and dildo presented for world to see.

“Goddamn Svetlana, Put some fucking clothes on before you scar Yev for life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know Russian and used various websites to translate the text. I tried to keep it to phrases that seemed confirmed:
> 
> Козёл = an insult, goat.  
> я хочу заняться с тобой сексом = Want to have sex with you.  
> Котик = Cat/ kitten but is a form of affection. Also the idea of Svetlana calling Mandy a kitty is woof.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and I have 2 currently finished (but might wrap up some more before this week is over) SFS works.


End file.
